


Request Granted (If You Get There First)

by fictionalcandie



Series: Idol University [7]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Timestamp, parental approval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years into Kris and Adam’s relationship. Adam visits Mama and Papa Allen. Without Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request Granted (If You Get There First)

Kim's first thought is that something must be wrong.

Adam is standing on their porch — he _rang the bell_ — in the most subdued outfit she's ever seen on him, fidgeting his hands restlessly, and he's _not wearing makeup_. And he's Kristopher's boyfriend, so if something had happened during Kristopher's mission trip, they _might_ have called him first, even though Kim'd made sure she put herself as his emergency contact, in case Kristopher and Adam had forgotten.

She's just getting ready to really start worrying, when she notices the tie.

"Adam?" she says gently, still a little concerned. "What are you doing in Arkansas? Is everything all right?"

"May I come in?" Adam asks, instead of answering. He looks like he's been eating lemons all morning.

Kim nods and steps out of the doorway. "Of course."

Adam follows her into the house, and then into the living room when he says "I'd like to talk to you and Neil, please," and she frowns worriedly and replies "All right, dear."

Neil looks away from the television as they walk in. He turns it off when he spots Adam. "What's going on?" he asks.

"Adam would like to talk to us." Kim guides Adam toward the sofa, where he sits — his back straight, legs together, and his hands clasped across his knees.

Neil looks between them. "Is Kristopher okay?"

Adam nods rapidly. "Kris is fine," he says. "Kris is— Kris is great."

"Ah." Neil directs a concerned head tilt toward Adam, raising his eyebrows at Kim. "Good to know."

"Actually." Adam clears his throat. He fidgets some more. "That's... why I'm here."

"Because Kris is great?" Kim questions skeptically.

"Yes. And I wanted—" Adam pauses. He purses his lips. He fiddles with his tie. He smoothes an imaginary wrinkle in his jeans. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh. I see." The last of Kim's worry evaporates; she notices Neil relaxing all the way into his chair again. "Well?" she prompts.

After a second, Adam looks up from his lap and meets first Neil's eyes, then Kim's, deliberately. "I'm going to propose to Kris," he announces.

Kim blinks. "That... wasn't what I was expecting," she admits slowly.

Adam scoots forward to the very edge of the couch. "I thought I should tell you beforehand. To be polite."

"Adam, you—" Kim starts.

"I know I'm not really... what you probably wanted, for your son," Adam says earnestly. Kim opens her mouth to correct him, while Neil frowns, but Adam quickly goes on, "I mean, I dropped out of college — I encouraged _him_ to drop out of college — and I don't actually have a steady job, right now, and I only do about a twentieth of the housework and Kris thinks I might actually burn the building down the next time I try to cook, but you _know_ I love him and I would never, ever do anything to make him—"

"Son," Neil finally interrupts, shaking his head, "breathe for a second and let my wife talk."

Kim sends him a smile of thanks, then leans over to put a reassuring hand on Adam's arm. "You're wrong, dear," she says firmly. "What we want for our son is for him to be _happy_ , and you make him happier than we've ever seen him."

Adam looks surprised, embarrassed, and pleased in quick succession. "Oh," he says. "I. Oh. Of course."

Kim pats his arm once and withdraws her hand.

"So, that means... you don't mind that I'm going to ask him to marry me?" Adam asks, like he has to be sure.

Kim does not look at her husband, even though she wants to, and she can _feel_ him raising his eyebrows at her.

"We'll be thrilled to have you officially join the family," she answers carefully, after a moment.

Adam beams. His smile is so wide and so bright, he looks almost luminescent.

"Do you think he'll say yes?" he asks, though he doesn't really sound like he has any doubts whatsoever.

This time, Kim lets herself exchange a glance with Neil. He looks as if he's trying just as hard to hide his amusement as she is.

"Oh, I'm fairly positive he wants to marry you _just_ as much as you want to marry him."

Adam keeps beaming and lets Kim offer him a slice of pie.

—

"Should we have warned him?" asks Neil after a moment of silence, once Adam's brought in his overnight bag and left the house for a bit (apparently he required coffee).

"Their anniversary is coming up. He'll find out soon enough," Kim replies, shaking her head. She smiles slightly. "Besides, Kristopher made us promise we wouldn't say anything to him, remember?"

Neil sighs and goes back to his recliner. He pauses before grabbing the remote to turn the game back on, and mutters, "He better hope Adam really, really likes those rings."

Kim hums in agreement. "I'm going to call Leila," she says, heading toward the kitchen. "She'll _love_ this."

She's almost out of the room when Neil calls after her, "Make sure she reminds Eber that I don't owe him that fifty unless his son actually manages to pop the question first!"

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be read [here on LJ](http://gailsauce.livejournal.com/74692.html) or [here on DW](http://gailsauce.dreamwidth.org/74010.html?style=site).


End file.
